Most retail businesses place signage at their retail locations. Typically, the signage is either freestanding or hanging. Freestanding signage usually comprises an aluminum frame and a vinyl sign while hanging signage usually comprises a hanging vinyl sheet.
Freestanding signage is constructed with screws and is not very rigid. It requires time consuming assembly using many parts, is expensive to manufacture, and has high shipping costs. It is also not typically possible to change the signs using the same frame of the signage so as to reduce waste and cost.
Hanging signage, meanwhile, often curls or deforms over time, since it typically does not include a fully encompassing frame. Those that have a frame suffer from the same problems as freestanding signage.
What is required therefore, is signage that is easy and quick to assemble, has reusable parts and causes less waste.